Conventionally, there are known mounting devices provided with a first linear motor that raises and lowers a first raising and lowering member, and a second linear motor that raises and lowers a nozzle attached to an end of the first raising and lowering member (for example, refer to patent literature 1). With this mounting device, it is possible to avoid damage due to contact impact with either the suction nozzle or board while maintaining high mounting efficiency of mounting components on boards by performing relatively precise raising and lowering with the second linear motor.